


【美苏】婚姻契约论

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 逃避可耻却有用的梗小说家Solo x 家政夫Illya*有公爵王子暗示*图文PDF版下载链接: https://pan.baidu.com/s/1le-PB3OnoFfdQA_BnTFvRw 提取码: afhj





	1. 论雇佣制度与婚姻家庭的共同点

春末，小说家苏洛先生对他的家政夫科里亚金先生说：“我们结婚吧。”

对此，科里亚金先生的回应却只是把用手里的鸡毛掸子抽到了苏洛先生的脑袋瓜子上。“你又在说什么胡话。”

“我没有说胡话，伊利亚，你坐下来听我说。”苏洛先生拍拍身旁的椅子示意他坐下来，但科里亚金先生没有理会，而是将手里的鸡毛掸子挥动得更勤快了些。看到这样的场景，苏洛先生只得自顾自开口：“你看，我缺一个照顾我的家政夫，你缺一大笔钱，我们两个凑一对不是正好？”

“说得不错，但我看不出这和结婚有什么关系。”科里亚金先生不咸不淡地回应道。他的脾性和他斯拉夫人的血统脱不开关系，根据小说家先生过于浮想联翩的观点，都是由于在冰暴雪里待久了，他们俄罗斯人才会培养出这样的臭脾气。

“不不不，这才是重点，我亲爱的K。”小说家用一只手支着下巴，这是他即将开始长篇大论的前奏，“根据我的观点，传统的婚姻关系和雇佣制没有什么差别。一个人负责赚钱养家，另一个人负责操持家务，两个人搭配在一起，虽然说是夫妻，但也可以说是雇佣关系。除开感情的部分，这两个人无非就是各司所职、各尽其能，为共同的生活创造更好的条件罢了。我已经有赚钱养家的能力了，现在就缺一个能够操持家务的人，思来想去，你是最好的人选。你既懂得柴米油盐，又懂得精打细算，而且我们两个相处了那么久，也算合得来，这样不是正好么？”

“根据我的观点，你只是想找一个家政人员而已，那样的话我的同事里有数不尽的人可以供你挑选。”

“伊利亚，你这就说的不对了，上哪里找像你这样能干的人？而且那些挖空心机要给我当佣人的家伙，多半是冲着我的钱来的。上一次我回家见妈妈的时候，她一个劲地劝我给你涨工资。你也知道，她一直希望我结婚，如果你肯答应这件事，对我们两个都有好处。”

苏洛先生讲得有些口渴，但桌上的红茶喝空了，于是他将茶壶递给科里亚金先生，后者顺手接过来，脸上丝毫没有生气的模样，似乎对雇主突如其来的奇思妙想已经习以为常，半晌，他带着装满茶的茶壶回来，又给苏洛先生倒了一杯加过蜂蜜的茶，这才站直了回应道：

“恕我直言，我也是冲着你的钱来的。”

小说家将茶放回桌面，平静地说：“这我知道，我就喜欢你这点，所以现在和我结婚吧，你能拿一大笔钱呢。如果我没记错的话，你的弟弟明年就要上大学了吧？”

这句话竟然打动了科里亚金先生，他思忖一下，开口道：“我能拿多少？”

“你想拿多少？”

家政夫惊了一下，随即开始打击他的雇主：“20万。”

“每年么？没问题。事实上，我准备给你更多。”

这下科里亚金先生彻底惊呆了。他放下手中的鸡毛掸子，站定在苏洛先生的面前，神情严肃。“快去睡觉，中午十二点我会叫你起来吃饭的，然后明早八点再继续写。盖比嘱咐我要督促你按时交稿，所以你现在最好别把自己的身体整垮了。”

“我没有开玩笑，伊利亚，合约我都准备好了。你看看，有哪里不满意的我们可以商量。”小说家拿出一份装订得整整齐齐的合同，推到科里亚金先生面前，但家政夫只是用怀疑的目光盯着自己的雇主，好半天才拿起那份合约。

“‘依照本合同，伊利亚·科里亚金每年分得拿破仑·苏洛当年税后收入的5.6%’，你疯了？！”他盯着那个小数点，“这0.6%是怎么算出来的？！”

“律师替我打算的，不用操心，是个靠得住的家伙。”

“我不是这个意思！”科里亚金先生彻底发怒了，“你是来真的？不是开玩笑？”

“亲爱的，我不会在婚姻问题上开玩笑的，这可是一辈子的事。”

“我是个男人！”

“我什么时候介意过？”

苏洛先生将一个精致的小盒子放在桌上，向他的家政夫推过去。“我连戒指都买好了，就等你答应。试试看？我特地请设计师设计的。大小应该合适吧？”

但科里亚金先生的表情看起来像是想要抓起那个盒子，朝他的雇主头上砸去。他剧烈地喘息几下，好不容易勉强平静下来。

“这是为了新书做生活体验？”

“不是。”

苏洛先生放下茶杯，将那个盒子打开了，里面装着一对对戒，上面镶着的鸽血红似乎是生怕他人不知道主人家那爱炫耀的脾气一样，热烈而肆意地闪着光泽。科里亚金先生看了，不赞同似的皱了皱眉。

“说实话，写过太多求婚，我都有点烦了，所以我们能跳过这个环节么？别犹豫了，那可是106万呢。还是说……”他的瞳孔此刻看起来像浸过墨，“还是说，你对我有什么不满意的地方？”

科里亚金先生冷哼一声。“我对你不满意的地方多了去了。”

小说家耸耸肩。“真抱歉，亲爱的，这个年纪的人已经性格难移了。反正我们也是破锅配烂盖，就互相迁就一下吧。”

“大言不惭。我真想知道，你的粉丝如果知道你的真实性格会怎么想。”

“他们多半会想：‘搞创作的人果然都有点与众不同。’”

“我就不该指望你的嘴里能吐出象牙。别说话，我不想再听你唠叨了。”

“那好吧，我们回归正题，”苏洛先生指指那份合约，“你打算什么时候签？”

“你要答案？那你听好了，拿破仑·苏洛，我的答案是：永不。”


	2. 合约，合约，合约

对苏洛先生来说，他对科里亚金先生是一见钟情。

 

前年春末的这个时候，他正坐在书桌前苦苦思索新书的剧情。过去的那一年，他刚刚结束了一本系列小说，正准备开始新的创作。以往，无论是什么类型的小说，不消三天他就能构思个大概，可这次无论在电脑前敲敲打打多少次，他总觉得不对味，说得直白点，八成是遇上瓶颈了。

正巧在这个时候，为他服务五年的家政人员退休了。这位年近六十的家政妇刚刚当上外婆，决定要搬离喧闹的都市，回到淳朴的堪萨斯乡下享受天伦之乐，苏洛先生多番挽留无果，只得答应了。相处五年，他同这位和蔼的妇人几乎算得上是朋友，她一走，苏洛先生不仅失去一个可说话的人，连生活也得天翻地覆。

众所周知，这位畅销小说家几乎把所有的心思都花在写作上，生活上懒得操心也没空去操心，于是，聘请一位专业的家政人员替他打理家务成了必不可少的事情。上一位家政妇一走，他立刻联系合作多年的家政公司，请他们替他物色一位合适的人选，然而接连几周，上门服务的家政人员都不能让他称心如意，最后，还是苏洛先生的责编盖比·泰勒小姐给他推荐了一个人。于是，春日的最后一个上午，一位高大的金发男人敲响了苏洛先生的家门。

“您好，我是伊利亚·科里亚金，A公司的家政人员。”

金发的先生这么说着，递来一张名片。而苏洛先生看呆了眼，顾不得寒暄，丢下一句“我想到了！”便冲回了书房。

灵感突如其来，就像山洪暴发。苏洛先生写得顺手极了，那股熟悉的感觉又回到他的指尖，随着键盘的打击流泻到文字里。当天，他就给泰勒小姐寄去一封邮件，里面是两万字的新稿和一份大纲。苏洛先生感觉良好，甚至信誓旦旦地在邮件里口出狂言：“我感觉自己一个月就能写完这本书！”

对此，责编小姐的回应只有四个字——“别做梦了。”

但出乎意料的是，这一次，小说家的确超常发挥了。当年十月，苏洛先生的小说顺利截稿，经过校对和编辑，于当年十二月付梓，次年一月一经面世，立刻就毫无悬念地登上了当月的畅销书榜首，此后盘踞榜首之位多月，在年末，还拿到了年度销量总冠军。书迷们沉浸于精妙情节的同时也在纷纷猜测，是什么才让这位一贯热衷于书写宫廷、征战、阴谋的小说家突然转型，开始了现代背景小说的创作。但除了泰勒小姐外，没有人猜到，引起这一系列变化的就是苏洛先生的新任家政夫，科里亚金先生。

科里亚金先生对于自己的雇主自然有所耳闻。他看过苏洛先生的小说，为其华丽的文笔、动人的剧情、严肃的史观所折服过，然而在为这位小说家工作一周后，他迅速放弃了再看雇主作品的兴趣，而且立刻认识到了一点：人前光鲜的，人后未必像样。看看苏洛先生的柜子便知道了。

苏洛先生不善于家务，偏偏又执着于表面的齐整，于是常常把杂物不加以分类便塞进柜子里一了百了，长此以往，常常会丢三落四的，将自己搞得一团糟。简而言之，这位先生在写作上天赋异禀，在打理生活上却懒得上心。这样的人，八成是受照顾惯了，放任出去生活一阵，立刻就会找不着北。然而，苏洛先生偏偏是个十足十的幸运儿，什么缺陷放到他这都变成小事一桩——这不，巧了，上门应聘的科里亚金先生正好是个照顾人的好手。

科里亚金先生是二代移民，父母去世得早，他独自一人带着弟弟安德鲁生活，十八般家务样样精通，于是社区大学毕业后，他干脆到家政公司，当起了专业的家政人员。一开始，他碰壁过，因为他高大的身材看起来更像个运动员，而不是家政夫，可他手脚灵活、勤劳能干，工作没几年便成为了家政公司的金牌职员，无论是多挑剔的雇主都对他交口称赞。但对于苏洛先生而言，以上都不是最重要的，最重要的，无非是科里亚金先生那俊俏的长相了。

苏洛先生是学艺术出身，在看待相貌这件事上尤其挑剔，因此少有人能让他满意的人，但科里亚金先生却是个例外。不得不说，科里亚金先生是得了某种恩赐的，他有一头金发，蓝眼的颜色干净剔透，加上无可挑剔的五官、颀长的身材，谁见到都难免多瞧几眼，苏洛先生也不例外，但这一瞧，就看上了眼。

苏洛先生以此为灵感创作了一篇中篇小说，主角是一位金发的荷官，在豪华游轮上为富商贵族们服务，在那里，他爱上了一位贵族少女，却发现两人间的鸿沟无法逾越，这时，少女的兄长阴差阳错地闯进了他的生活，让他在挣扎中越陷越深。苏洛先生存了点私心，在贵族少女的兄长身上投了自己的影子，借着他的身份，把那位金发的荷官从正常的轨道拖离，拽进了自己的世界里。

一开始，苏洛先生还没有意识到自己的心思，只把这当成自己的花心病症发作，可随着小说的创作继续下去，科里亚金先生也渐渐在他的生活中扎了根。刚开始时，他们两个还不熟络，科里亚金先生抱着公事公办的态度尽心尽力为雇主工作，用他一向不卑不亢的姿态，即使遇到一些胡搅蛮缠的要求也竭力满足，这让苏洛先生越发的想存心戏弄他。后来，两人熟悉了，科里亚金先生不那么排斥他的雇主了，于是那毕恭毕敬的态度也荡然无存。事情这下才真正有趣起来，他们开始时不时斗嘴，针锋相对、互不相让，而且越吵越起劲、越吵越亲近，一旦有那么一天不互相调侃几句就觉得心里不舒服。时间在继续，没过一年，泰勒小姐告诉他一个不幸的消息：科里亚金先生的弟弟即将升入大学，因为最理想的学校不在本地，他可能会为了弟弟搬家到伊利诺伊州。

——这意味着，科里亚金先生不可能再做他的家政夫，但这不仅仅是失去一个家政夫的问题，还意味着苏洛先生的人生大事就此泡汤。作为一个机会主义者，他怎么可能会随随便便把落到手里的好机会放走？于是苏洛先生拍拍脑袋，想出了契约结婚这一招。当然，他了解自己的心上人有多难劝服，为此他做了万全的准备。从草拟合同的时候开始，他就请泰勒小姐打着“关心好友”的名义在科里亚金先生身边不停夸大伊利诺伊州糟糕的就业率，而在发现自己无法说服科里亚金先生之后，他通过泰勒小姐请科里亚金先生的弟弟安德鲁来劝说他——当然，没有告诉他关于契约结婚的一个字。

安德鲁只用一句话就劝服了他的哥哥打消搬家的想法：“伊利亚，我可以自己照顾自己了，而且这个年纪还和哥哥住在一起会被别人笑话的。”

科里亚金先生原本就对恋爱不感兴趣，也早有一辈子独身的打算。抛开对传统思想的干扰，如果结婚只是“两个合伙人共同合作、共同生活”，那么这张结婚契约似乎也变得可以接受了。而且，正因为他们对对方都不感兴趣，也省了往后可能出现的感情纠葛，反而有助于维持关系的稳定。于是，经过一系列的斗争与利诱，在春日的最后一个上午，两人正式签署合约，成为了合法的同性伴侣。

但，对此，科里亚金先生有几点要提：“先说好，虽然我们现在结婚了，但不代表我得跟你上床，知道了么？”

“当然了，恐怖，我像是会强人所难的那种人么？”

科里亚金先生皱皱鼻子、撇撇嘴，表示一切尽在不言中。

“不过，既然结婚了，还是要做些改变的吧，”苏洛先生指出，“例如说，首先要做的，就是搬家。”

“搬家？”

“当然了，亲爱的K，你得完全搬到我家来。”

“不可能，我不想卖掉我父母的房子，而且就算安德鲁外出读书，放假的时候他还会回来住的。”

“你又误会我了，K，我的意思是：你得和我同居。至于科里亚金家的房子，如果你不想卖掉，当然没问题。”

“有什么必要住到你家？”家政夫先生皱起眉，“我在家里住得更舒坦。”

“哪有夫妇不住在一起的——”

科里亚金先生打断他：“有，分居的夫妇不住在一起。”

“你的幽默感令我叹为观止，但我们是新婚，如果不住在一起肯定会遭到怀疑，这样的话，契约结婚可能会被曝光，你愿意么？”

“只要我不说、你不说，没人知道我们结婚。”

“别忘了，安德鲁已经知道了，他可是看着我们登记的，你也不想被他追问为什么新婚就分居吧？”

科里亚金先生张嘴想要说什么，可想来想去，最后只能阖上了嘴。这时，苏洛先生使出最后一击：

“再说了，搬到我家里更方便，不是么？”

无可辩驳。苏洛先生旗开得胜。


	3. 论出生顺序在家庭中对儿童的性格塑造

以下是科里亚金先生的日常：

早晨，光着脚的苏洛先生从房间出来，视不同的情况，他可能穿着Derek Rose的条纹睡袍、光着上半身、下半身围着浴巾或者全裸；视不同情况，他可能刚刚熬夜写完稿子、通宵了但仍没写完稿子、享受了一晚的休闲时光、享受了一晚的激情时光；视不同情况，他可能会一边在厨房里打转一边问：“伊利亚，我的茶罐呢？”，可能会睡眼惺忪地坐在茶几前往嘴里灌咖啡因，可能会一边吼叫着“我把那本《三十二种迷人图像的表达方式和美德不幸的达成》放哪了！”，可能正全裸着倚在沙发上抽着烟，同时吩咐科里亚金先生别进浴室，因为“史蒂芬妮还在里面”；还有一种可能，苏洛先生完全睡死了，在书桌前、在茶几边、在卧室里、在地毯上。

视不同的情况，尽职尽责的家政夫科里亚金先生需要帮他找到被他塞进洗碗机里的茶罐、端走喝光的咖啡杯、找到那本讲述了三十二种神奇姿势的参考书、找到他的烟滤嘴、避开浴室里的陌生小姐同时对正享受自由奔放状态的苏洛先生熟视无睹。对待苏洛先生完全睡死在卧室的情况，科里亚金先生需要用备用钥匙打开卧室的门、对付可能出现的用于顶门的椅子柜子桌子、用不会留下疤痕的办法迅速叫醒苏洛先生。因为他还从泰勒小姐那里受了另一个委托：监督苏洛先生按时起床、开始工作。

到了中午，随着日头升高、人类大脑的完全苏醒，科里亚金先生需要面对雇主层出不穷、无止无尽的怪点子。

“伊利亚，我们中午吃摩洛哥炖牛肉吧。”“恐怖，我得来点鹰嘴豆泥，麻烦你现在做一份。”“亲爱的K，我迫切地想吃意式烩饭，要放藏红花和一点培根丁。”“该死，我什么也写不出来，我们出去吃！”“不，我不吃饭，我要把这段写完。”“请给我来一瓶伏特加！”“如果吃不到玛德琳配榛子酱我就要死了……”

对此，科里亚金先生有他自己的一套。

“今天吃炖鸡。”“如果你能在半小时内写完那份稿子，我现在就去买鹰嘴豆。”“没有意式烩饭，只有意式烩面。”“我的工作内容不包括陪雇主外出用餐。”“如果你再出现胃穿孔，就别想这个月写完这份稿子。”“伏特加喝光了，只有牛奶。”“请安息。”

平心而论，科里亚金先生的角色就是管家、厨师和杂役的集合体，虽然苏洛先生支付了高昂的工资，但工作内容十分折磨人——涵盖一切家务，具体到细节方面，包括准备一日三餐、准备下午茶、准备雇主所需的咖啡因尼古丁酒精，而这一切都是为了帮助苏洛先生在挥霍人生的道路上走得更顺畅一点。说得明白些，这份工作的确和全职主妇没什么区别，所以当科里亚金先生和苏洛先生结婚之后，情况几乎没有什么变化，科里亚金先生原本设想的适应不良半点也没有发生。

早晨，他早起跑步，然后替苏洛先生准备早餐。当他坐下来准备享用自己的早餐时，苏洛先生从主卧东摇西摆地走出来，梦游一般地坐到了对面。

“早安，你起得真早。”小说家把一杯意式浓缩咖啡灌进胃里，他逐渐苏醒的过程让科里亚金先生想起正在泡开的茶叶、吸水的海绵、跌跌撞撞试飞的雏鸟。

喝完咖啡的小说家把瓷杯放回桌上，摆弄了一会无名指上的戒指。那不是他向科里亚金先生求婚时拿出的那枚鸽血红戒指，而是一枚朴素的白金指环，没有任何装饰。这是经科里亚金先生的强烈抗议换来的，他坚决不接受用那枚浮夸的订婚戒指作为婚戒——“太容易遭抢了。”于是苏洛先生重新买了一对婚戒，遵循科里亚金先生的标准：朴素、简洁、看起来不贵。

“伊利亚，我们今天得去见盖比。”小说家先生的声音像梦呓，他一边用手指撕开面包塞进嘴里，一边漫不经心地盯着落在窗沿上的鸟。

“怎么了？”家政夫问。

小说家耸耸肩。“去了就知道了。”

 

“所以，你们这样就算结婚了？”

餐厅里，苏洛先生的责编泰勒小姐一脸愤慨。“男孩们，你们买了一束白玫瑰走到登记处登记完毕就算结婚了？”

苏洛先生和科里亚金先生不约而同地用手摸摸鼻子。“不然呢？”

“单身聚会呢？婚礼呢？抛花球呢？”

“盖比，我们又不是真的结婚。”苏洛先生耸耸肩。

“我知道，但是你们竟然连形式都不走，真令我吃惊。伊利亚，有没有后悔跟他结婚？”

“如果后悔，也不是因为这个。反正我也不想办婚礼，没什么意思。”

泰勒小姐一下子泄了气靠到椅背上。“你们两个真无趣。”

她安静了一会，然后拿过自己放在另一把椅子上的包，从里面掏出了一个信封放到桌上。

“给你们的。”

“那是什么？”

“船票。出版社为了庆祝苏洛今年的作品畅销奖励给他的礼物，我给伊利亚多买了一张票。从迈阿密港出发，经过加勒比海，一直到哈瓦那再绕回来。你们就当做是蜜月旅行吧。对了，某位先生也要跟你们一起去。”

科里亚金先生盯着那个信封问道：“某位先生？”

“某位先生，苏洛知道的。”泰勒小姐拉长音调，伸长手捞过桌上的手指饼就着可可酱吃起来，一旁，苏洛先生挑挑眉笑了笑。

“如果他不弄出点什么事情来，我还怀疑他是不是被谁剁碎喂鲨鱼了呢。”

“男人的友谊，难以理解。”泰勒小姐耸耸肩，同情地看向科里亚金先生，“伊利亚，你最好看好他，否则他也会被一起喂鲨鱼的。对了，苏洛，你最好给我迸发出点灵感来，从三月到现在你还一个字都没写。”

“创作是急不得的，亲爱的。”

泰勒小姐翻了个白眼。“总之，给我去度蜜月取材，然后回来写点东西。”

她挥挥手，示意她要开始安静吃饭了。苏洛先生偷偷摸走那个信封，然后朝他的家政夫使眼色，但科里亚金先生明显对此缺乏必要的经验，他皱起眉说道：“你干嘛挤眉弄眼的？”

苏洛先生大声咳嗽起来，而泰勒小姐懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看了看他，说：“你们两个都不许溜，苏洛，这顿饭你请了；伊利亚，我得给你补补课。”

然后他们接受了责编小姐关于“男性朋友该如何充分利用自己的身体机能获得快感”的知识普及，从操作规程到实际运用都一一涉及，听得苏洛先生唇焦口燥，听得科里亚金先生面红耳赤。期间，苏洛先生多次试图打断她，但泰勒小姐用眼神就让他闭了嘴，终于，在科里亚金先生坐立不安准备冲出餐厅时，她好心地停下了嘴，一边憋着笑一边朝苏洛眨眨眼，说：“总之，希望你们能在蜜月中实践一下。”

“不会实践的。”科里亚金先生斩钉截铁地回应道。他低下头用力切割自己盘子里的牛排，试图刀叉与瓷盘尖锐的摩擦声表达自己的不满，而泰勒小姐和苏洛先生对视一下，一起笑了起来。

当这顿折磨身心的午餐终于结束，当苏洛先生和科里亚金先生一同走在回家的时，家政夫终于忍不住问道：“所以‘某位先生’是谁？”

小说家笑了笑。“去了就知道了。”

 

“所以，安德鲁是……”

苏洛先生看着提着行李跟在科里亚金先生身后的安德鲁，为自己的计划A计划B计划C深深惋惜，又为行李箱里面的波点避孕套和水溶性润滑剂哀悼了三秒。

“安德鲁放假了，所以他得跟我们一起来。”

没等科里亚金先生发出指示，安德鲁已经自己走上前和苏洛先生握了握手。这对兄弟的性格相差甚远，个中差别有趣到令苏洛先生不禁想做一个深入调查，主题是“论出生顺序在家庭中对儿童的性格塑造”。

“抱歉了，苏洛先生，伊利亚硬要我来。”安德鲁向他道歉，这让苏洛先生没法责怪他。他当然知道这是科里亚金先生的主意，多亏了泰勒小姐的那一番话，就算是一向迟钝的科里亚金先生也不得不开始为这趟旅程可能出现的某些问题做防备。

“没关系，伊利亚总是跟我夸你懂事又聪明，现在我们总算可以认识一下了。”

他们一同登船，来到房间之后却愣住了。那是一间双人床间，配一个相连的单人间。安德鲁毫不在意地提起自己的行李就想往单人间走，但科里亚金先生拦下他，然后叫住了服务员。

“能不能换成三人间？”

而服务员的反应迅速得像练习过这样的对话。“非常抱歉，我们没有三人间，而且现在房间都已经住满了。”

服务员离开房间，只剩他们三个人站在门口。安德鲁看着自己的哥哥，科里亚金先生看着苏洛先生，苏洛先生则看着那张双人床。

善解人意的弟弟这么说：“你们不用在意我，我去住单人间，晚上也会塞上耳塞的。”

但严肃刻板的哥哥却拒绝了弟弟的好意：“不行，安德鲁你来和我一起睡，苏洛去睡单人床。”

苏洛先生无奈地耸耸肩、摇摇头，还没说一个字，安德鲁已经再次开口了：“绝对不行，你们是来度蜜月的，不能因为我……”

“苏洛——”

一个拖长的声音打断了他们。三人将视线一齐转过去，看见一个英俊的男人正站在门口朝苏洛挥手。他们都是蓝眼睛，眉眼之间那股豹子一样慵懒的感觉如出一辙，但陌生的男人一头棕发，而苏洛却是黑发。科里亚金先生还在疑惑，突然发现他的弟弟张大了嘴，对着陌生的男人问道：“布兰登先生？”

“被认出来了？”男人笑着转过头来打量安德鲁，科里亚金先生则努力辨认着他的五官，试图为自己的既视感找到来源。

安德鲁像激动不已的狍子被强行打了镇定剂一样。“当然了！你演过《玫瑰之子 》……对吧？”

看着弟弟这副面红耳赤的样子，Kuryakin先生终于想起来眼前这个男人到底是谁——Charles Brandon，演出过《玫瑰之子》的著名男演员。

这部电影改编自Solo先生的小说，描述了都铎王朝暗潮汹涌的宫廷斗争。这部电影改编自Solo先生的小说，描述了都铎王朝暗潮汹涌的宫廷斗争。电影筹拍后，Solo先生亲自指名原本只是个二线演员的Brandon先生来出演主角，一开始这遭到了制片方的反对，但幸而Brandon先生没有辜负小说家的期待，在电影中表现出色，赢得了许多影评人的好评。电影叫好又叫座，因此，电影公司一口气拍摄了Solo先生同系列的小说：《镜心》、《塔上人》，和《玫瑰之子》一起组成了都铎王朝三部曲，赚得盆满钵满。Charles Brandon也一下跃升至一线，从只能在电影里演花心男配角的二线演员变成了国民级偶像。在这一系列电影的拍摄过程中，小说家也和他熟络起来，并且逐渐成为了挚友。

Andrew是Brandon先生的影迷，《玫瑰之子》上映时他到电影院看了不下十遍。然而，Kuryakin先生始终没能理解一向理智的弟弟为什么会喜欢这个一看就知道是个花花肠子的演员。看看他可怜的弟弟，现在光是在偶像面前保持冷静就用尽全身力气了。

他见过这位演员一两遍，但对他没留下什么好的印象。在Kuryakin先生眼里，布兰登先生和他的雇主一样轻浮夸张，享受与女性的无聊打闹，沉浸在肉体愉悦中无法自拔，但有一点他不能否认——这位演员和小说家的确相见恨晚。不仅如此，他们简直像失散的兄弟，气味相投、兴趣相似，凑在一起一唱一和就像孪生子。令科里亚金先生庆幸的是，正像他对布兰登先生不待见一样，布兰登先生也一样对他不待见，于是打过招呼之后，他就和苏洛先生走出了房间。他们一走，安德鲁就像个漂浮的幽灵一样失魂落魄地走进了那个单人间，而科里亚金先生正沉浸在对布兰登先生的出现不满的情绪中，在他能反应过来之前，他的好弟弟已经关上门、牢牢地扣上了锁。


	4. 性格对于自我伪装的影响

科里亚金先生是在餐厅找到苏洛先生的。此时布兰登先生已经去了别处，而安德鲁因为情绪低落不肯出门。科里亚金先生费尽口舌也没能把他劝出那个单人间，最后只得到这位好弟弟的一个承诺：“我晚一点会自己出来吃饭的。”于是科里亚金先生不得不独自前往餐厅，吃一顿势必要变成双人约会的晚餐。

苏洛先生果然做了准备，他不知什么时候换了一套雅致的米色西装，那上面的浅灰条纹在科里亚金先生眼里就像金枪鱼身上饱含光泽的皮肤一样好看，他不禁点点头，又有些惊异地发现自己竟然像个溺爱孩子的父母一样为一点点进步而欣慰。这一点被苏洛先生注意到了，他挑挑眉，露出一个满意的笑。

“我穿这身很好看吧？”

科里亚金先生板了板脸。“还可以。”

“你说‘还可以’，那就是‘很不错’。”苏洛先生看了看他身后，“安德鲁呢？”

“他有点累，想要在房间里休息一下。”

“唔——”苏洛先生拉升了声音沉吟一声，“真是个贴心的好孩子。”

这句看似简单的话令科里亚金先生不满地抬了抬眉毛。“你在暗示什么？”

“我在暗示他非常懂得察言观色，知道自己不该打扰度蜜月的新婚伴侣。”

“我们不是。”

“在他眼里是，这就够了。”小说家示意侍者给他们倒上香槟，“别反驳，伊利亚，享受一下新婚的好处吧，以后可不一定有机会了。”

“新婚能有什么好处？除了冲你傻笑的老太太和向你推销双人保险的推销员。”

“当然有，例如说——”

侍者适时地端来了汤。白瓷碗里面呈着奶白的汤体，上面漂浮着金黄的蛋液、紫色的甘蓝碎、嫩绿的罗勒和细小的黑色碎粒，活像一个新鲜可爱的儿童乐园，而生鲑鱼和白芦笋被小心翼翼地安放在汤体里，像六座互相监视的塔。

“——例如说，这个餐厅会向新婚夫妇赠送应季美食。这个季节正好是白芦笋和黑松露最肥美的季节。”

科里亚金先生不咸不淡地“嗯”了一声，舀起一块鲑鱼来，然后惊讶地发现鱼肉竟然是用糖和盐腌渍过的，混在甘甜而带着果木香气的汤里，又鲜又醇；白芦笋用清水白灼过，嫩得像小姑娘的腿。他勉强点点头，表示自己的满意，这让苏洛先生不禁得意地笑了笑。接下来，菜肴一道道端上来，统统美味又精致，就连一向挑剔的苏洛先生也连连点头。这位小说家先生虽说对烹饪一窍不通，但却长了一条刁钻的舌头。科里亚金先生自认厨艺不错，但他的雇主仍能提出成打的意见来，包括但不仅限于：牛肉在下锅炖之前可以稍微用油煎过、沙拉蔬菜应该先用海盐稍微腌渍去水、烤得干脆的猪肉与蔓越莓酱是绝配、鹰嘴豆加小苏打可以轻松去皮……一开始，科里亚金先生认为他的雇主是在鸡蛋里挑骨头、没事找事，稍微尝试之后却发现这位小说家说得都没错。终于有一天，他找到一个完美的时机询问小说家为什么懂得那么多却不会做菜，小说家告诉他：“为什么要学会做菜呢？我只要会吃就好了。”科里亚金先生难以反驳，但同时，在他心里，对小说家的偏见又加深了。

就在科里亚金先生也因为美味变得和颜悦色时，一个陌生的女孩靠近了他们——准确的说，靠近了苏洛先生。

“您是苏洛先生吧？”

科里亚金先生听到这声音，抬头一看，眼前是一个俊俏的姑娘，穿着一件贴身的白裙子，将她衬托得像新鲜的茭白一样。

“我是您的书迷，从您写都铎三部曲的时候就开始看您的书了！”

“真荣幸。”苏洛先生一听，急忙站起身来与那位小姐握手。那时候他的都铎三部曲虽然获得过几个小奖项，但在大众里的知名度并不高，是此后改编电影的成功才带动了小说的轰动，他的许多书迷也都是那时候才知道他的，自然，电影之前的书迷就成了稀罕人物。

“请坐吧，小姐。”

侍者给他们添上一把椅子，一盏桌子瞬间变成了三个人，但科里亚金先生却觉得这个桌子上实际上只存在两个人，因为女孩只专注于自己的偶像，而苏洛先生几次想介绍他都被打断。

“我太喜欢您的书了。之前我从来不喜欢历史，历史课上总是打瞌睡，但是看了您的小说之后疯狂地爱上了历史课，后来大学时还进入了历史专业，现在我会替杂志写点关于历史的文章。”

“我那个时候可不是什么出名的小说家啊，您是从哪里知道我的？”

“我是在学校的图书馆发现了您的书。那个时候历史课要写一篇关于都铎王朝的论文，我在查资料的时候看到有人推荐《玫瑰之子》，于是去图书馆找来了，然后就一发不可收拾，用一周看完了都铎三部曲！”

“哈哈，看来我该感谢你的历史老师。”

“您真幽默！”女孩笑起来，“当初《玫瑰之子》改编成电影，我去电影院看了好几遍。虽然布兰登先生也非常帅气，但我觉得，其实您就很适合演男主角。”

“亲爱的小姐，不用恭维我了。论演戏，还是查尔斯更擅长些，我只是个作家，要我上台演戏导演可能会疯掉。”

趁着女孩开怀大笑的时候，苏洛先生终于找到了介绍他的同伴的时机，于是便轻咳两声引起注意，向女孩说道：“介绍一下，这位是伊利亚·科里亚金，他是我的……”

“我是他的朋友，很高兴见到您。”科里亚金先生打断他，及时制止了他暴露契约婚姻的念头。

女孩同他握手，然后问道：“你们两位都没有带女伴么？再晚一点，隔壁的酒吧会有演奏，如果带了女伴来，是个请她跳舞的好时机。”

这句话说得如此婉转，听在科里亚金先生耳中却无比直白。他扫了一眼苏洛先生，瞬间意识到他也明白了这位女孩说话的意思。但出乎意料的，苏洛先生说：“真可惜，我们都没有带女伴，如你所见，我们就是和朋友出来散散心……”

不知道出于什么心理，科里亚金先生打断了他的同伴，说道：“这里不就有一位小姐么？苏洛，待会请这位小姐跳支舞吧。”

“那您呢，科里亚金先生？”女孩半真半假地关心道。

他站起身来，朝女孩笑笑。“我就不打扰两位了。我的弟弟有些不舒服，我应该回去照顾他了。晚安。”

没等苏洛先生挽留，他快步离开了餐厅。在回房间的途中，他的步伐越走越快，等他意识过来，他已经远远走过了自己的房间，走到了船舷边上。太阳已经落山，日暮换成星斗，和煦的海风变得寒冷，还带着海水的咸味。外套就搭在手上，他却一点也不想穿上。刚刚在餐厅他把外套解下放在一旁的椅子上，女孩的外套也搭在那里，现在上面一定留下了香水味。这股味道让科里亚金先生胸闷气短，他捶了一记船舷扶手，头也不回地走下了甲板。

 

下了甲板，布兰登先生头也不回地往船舱里赶。在看到那个熟悉的房号的一瞬间，他想也不想就摁下了门铃，门很快开了，他立刻侧身钻进里面。

“不好意思，借我躲一阵子。”

关上门后，他甚至来不及看一下应门者的脸，第一个动作就是把眼睛凑到猫眼上，直到看见那几个女人接连跑过去之后才回过身来看看给他开门的是什么人。眼前的人有点眼熟，似乎是跟着他的好友苏洛一起来的，但他记不起他的名字，只对这张年轻的脸和那双活泼的眼睛有些许印象。

“抱歉，你是？”

面前的男孩慌乱了一阵。“我是安德鲁·科里亚金，跟着苏洛先生一起来的……”

“啊，你是他的朋友。”

“我是他的丈夫的弟弟。”

“丈夫……”演员低喃道，继而大喊起来，“丈夫？！他什么时候结婚了？等一等，也就是说，之前的另一个男人就是他的……”

“他的丈夫、我的哥哥。”

“老天，真够刺激的。”演员捂住额头在房间里踱步，“刚刚他还向我打听这艘船上有什么好吃的，原来是为了这个……”

“他没告诉您？”安德鲁不安起来。他虽然对哥哥的结婚对象没有异议，但的确，一个一直埋在心底的疑问一直被他压着——他的哥哥为什么会突然跟自己的雇主结婚？现在，这个问题被布兰登先生再次拎出水面，正像一条不甘心躺在刀俎之下的鱼一样奋力挣扎着。

“他没有告诉我。如果他对我也没说，那么就等同于他对谁都没说。”布兰登先生突然盯住了安德鲁，两秒之后，他笑了出来，“你想不想去看看他们现在在做些什么？”

“你的意思是？”

“每晚九点，酒吧里就会有乐队演奏，苏洛跟我打听了时间，估计会带他去跳个舞，”布兰登先生用手指比了比门外，“怎么样？”

“当然好了！但是，您刚刚似乎在躲什么人……”

“噢，那几个疯女人，她们估计已经走了……”

“不行！不能冒险！”安德鲁打断了演员先生，“别担心，我帮您做点手脚。”

“做点手脚？你能做什么？”布兰登先生饶有兴趣地看着男孩在房间里四处翻找着，“你在找什么？”

“发蜡，我哥哥可能会带着……”

“苏洛肯定有，他总会带着点东西对付他的头发。”

果然，男孩依照他的指示在小说家的箱子里找到了发蜡，然后他拿起剪刀递给了布兰登先生。

“现在，我需要您的头发，只要一点就好。”

“没问题。”

演员剪下一缕头发，安德鲁很快把它们剪碎，然后用发蜡把它们一点点贴在他的下巴上，做出了一个逼真的胡子。

“要是有点粉底液就好了，我还能做一道伤疤。”

“找找苏洛的箱子，他说不定会有。”

男孩再次依照指示在小说家的箱子里发现了宝藏，他举起那瓶粉底液，惊奇地看着演员。“你怎么会知道？”

演员耸耸肩。“我们偶尔会跟对方开点小玩笑，就是假扮成别人，然后……”

“不用了，我还是不听了。”

男孩打断他，似乎料到这会让他对自己的哥哥的婚姻更加担忧。他找来一个容器，迅速投入下一项工作中——把粉底液和胶水混合到一起搅拌，直到两者完全融合。随后他把撕碎的纸巾搓成条，用胶水贴在了布兰登先生的脸颊上，再用粉底液和胶水的混合物修饰它。安德鲁坐在化妆台上，让他坐在椅子上，弯着腰用镊子和手指一点点调整那道滑稽的纸条，直到它变成逼真的伤疤。一边动作，男孩还一边安慰他：“别担心，我做过很多次了，不会失败的……”

制作完成，一道丑陋的疤横亘在他的脸颊上，就像是没拿到行医执照的地下医生在醉酒时的作品。这副滑稽又凶恶的面孔让布兰登先生忍不住大笑起来，谁知道那道还不牢固的刀疤随着他的表情起皱、开裂，最后从他的脸颊上滑了下去。看见自己的作品被毁，作者自然不开心，布兰登先生一抬起头，就看见安德鲁正从镜子里瞪着他，布兰登先生自知理亏，只好朝他歉意地笑了笑。男孩倒没说什么，很快就做好了一道新的伤疤，最后，他用粉底液遮盖伤疤周围突兀的边缘，工作便完成了。

“太厉害了……”布兰登先生用手指轻轻碰了碰自己脸颊上的伤疤和胡子，“你怎么会做这些？我的意思是……”

“我在一个剧院打过暑假工，人手不够的时候就帮他们做点简单的准备。”

“有意思。”布兰登先生不住地从镜子里打量自己那张陌生的脸，这样的举动似乎比直白的夸奖更让一旁的男孩面红耳赤，于是他赶紧咳嗽几声打断了演员的自我欣赏。

“那我们现在走吧？”

“噢，当然，我们走。”

他们出发，头一个目的地就是餐厅，但当他们来到那里时，他们的目标对象已经不在了。根据领班的说法，“其中一位高挑的先生”半小时前就离开了，“另外一位先生和一位小姐”则是二十分钟前离开的，他们也许去了隔壁的酒吧。

“另一位小姐……另一位小姐是谁？”安德鲁喃喃自语。

布兰登先生耸耸肩，领班也没能说出个所以然，只是说她是后来才加入的，也许是偶然遇见的朋友。

为了查出真相，他们一同前往酒吧一探究竟。酒吧里的演奏已经开始了，凭借着有利的身高优势，安德鲁一下认出了舞池中的苏洛先生，但没能认出与他共舞的小姐。于是，为了进一步查明情况，布兰登先生和安德鲁选了一个不起眼的小角落开始盯梢。由于还未成年，安德鲁只能一边沮丧地喝着果汁，一边担忧地看着哥哥的丈夫同他哥哥以外的人翩翩起舞。一旁，布兰登先生却十分来劲，他的视线不停地在自己的好友和坐在对面的男孩间来回移动，他数次想要笑，又数次为了不让自己脸上的伪装脱落硬生生忍住了，这样的下场，自然是腹肌酸痛，于是他想了一个绝妙的办法拯救自己——突然，他扯住男孩的手臂把他的拉低，然后装出一副慌张的模样说：“糟糕，之前追着我跑的那几个女人又来了。”

“什么？”男孩想要抬头看，又被他冷不丁拉低。

“别看，等她们过去。”

他们维持了那个别扭的姿势两分钟，趁着这时候，布兰登先生盯着男孩，男孩则不安地四处挪动视线，试图从某个不知名的角落找出那几个他们正在躲避的对象。布兰登先生有些后悔，很明显，他给自己找的乐子完全超出他的想象，他又开始了漫长的忍耐，这让他的额头到指尖都在发汗，男孩四处乱转的眼珠子又总是让他忍俊不禁，最后他不得不松开他、随口宣布道：“她们走了。”

“真的？”

这句话刚出口，布兰登先生就为自己的恶作剧付出了代价。此刻，那几个追逐他的疯女人真真正正地出现在了他的视线里，从不同的方向朝他走来，他赶紧拿起酒杯作为掩饰，但她们视若无物地走过了他的身旁，然后走向了舞池的深处。他长舒一口气——很明显，伪装起效了。

“要不是现在已经开船了，我非要叫保安把那几个女人撵下船。”

安德鲁顺着他的视线看去，问道：“是谁？是那个穿着……”

“穿绿裙子那个，我的前任，喜欢偷我的东西拿到网上拍卖；穿黑裙子那个，看在钱的份上的份上，想要和我传出点绯闻，好拯救她快掉到地里的知名度；戴着斗大耳环的那个，我承认，她挺漂亮的，但她肯定有妄想症——她告诉我们周围的所有人我们会订婚，但事实上，我们就睡过一次，我可从来没动过想要娶她的念头。”

演员灌下一口威士忌，似乎想为自己的悲惨遭遇压压惊，男孩却笑了起来，有些同情又有些担忧地看着他，说：“看来你也会有自己的烦恼。”

这句话让布兰登先生一下轻飘飘的，似乎浮在半空里。“当然……”他说着，几乎花了半秒才找到自己的舌头。

“我理解了。”男孩又笑了笑，伸手去拿那杯喝空的果汁，但布兰登先生突然握住了他的手。

“我们……”他迟疑一秒，“我请你去喝一杯。”

安德鲁泄气地说：“我还没到能喝酒的年纪呢。”

“别傻了，我知道哪里能弄到酒。”

布兰登先生拉着他出了酒吧，以不容置疑的气势领着他沿着船舱一路走到底，然后下了一层，走过厨房后面的小道，又下一层，最后钻进了一个小酒窖里。里面堆放着橡木桶和酒瓶，演员一只手拎着两个从厨房顺手拿来的威士忌杯子，另一只手挑出了一瓶雷司令，然后用从酒吧顺来的开瓶器打开了软木塞子。他们用橡木桶当桌子，往厚重的玻璃杯里倒上葡萄酒，然后碰杯。安德鲁被酒里面的木头和矿石味道呛了一口，布兰登先生却因为他的表情笑起来，男孩不满地瞪了他一眼，然后说道：“用威士忌杯喝葡萄酒，是不是太奇怪了？”

“不奇怪，”布兰登先生说，“如果只是为了喝酒的话，不奇怪。”然后，他耸耸肩，又说：“再说了，我们只找到了威士忌杯，不是么？”

安德鲁因为这句话大笑起来。他们靠在各自的橡木桶上，再次碰杯。


	5. 吻与吻与吻之间

苏洛先生回到房里的时候，看见的是科里亚金先生穿着睡衣躺在床上，双手搭在胸前，像被洗净摆进棺材里的尸体一样僵硬、整齐。

“伊利亚？”他叫他。

“嗯哼。”他应道。

“你怎么了？”他叫他。

“我没怎么了。”他应道。

苏洛先生现在知道自己在科里亚金先生这里是捞不到一点好处了，于是他进浴室洗漱。等他再次出来时，科里亚金先生还是那个姿势，好像从来没动过。苏洛先生扯扯被他压在身下的被子，在床上躺下。他们都没有关灯，苏洛先生突然说：“我有个提议。”

科里亚金先生没动，甚至没看他，苏洛先生便自顾自说下去。

“既然我们现在是新婚，至少该装得甜蜜一点。”

科里亚金先生扭过头，瞥了他一眼。

“例如说，睡前要有晚安吻，起床要有早安吻。”

有那么几秒，他们谁都没有说话，苏洛先生悄悄观察身边人的举动，科里亚金先生则一动不动，但突然间，他翻身扯住了小说家的睡衣，在他唇上啃了一口，然后推开了他。

“满意了？”他问。

“不，亲爱的K，当然不满意。”小说家就着面对面的姿势拉住他的手吻上去，科里亚金先生只觉得自己的双唇被温柔地吮吸了一下，然后被松开了——苏洛先生现在满意了。

“晚安，伊利亚。”

小说家躺下来、翻过身，闭上眼睛，但他的家政夫却开始心脏狂跳，几乎以为自己胸腔里的声音会震动整个房间。可怜的科里亚金先生绝望地意识到——他恋爱了。他的第一个动作就是强撑着躺回去，恢复那个原来的姿势，双手搭在胸前、像个尸体一样躺那里。

科里亚金先生仔细想想，除了自己的弟弟之外，他从来没有对谁那么关心过。当然，他热爱自己的工作，可尽职尽责和尽心尽力到底是有所不同的。从家政公司的资料库拷贝一份“营养食谱”，和他自己花上一周来规划饮食、再花几周来测试和改善完全不同。更可笑的是，当他听到苏洛先生的求婚时，第一时间不是惊讶，竟然是担忧。以下念想闪过科里亚金先生的脑海，包括但不仅限于：“他是不是脑袋坏掉？是不是缺锌？是不是缺氧？是不是劳累过度？是不是白天的巧克力吃得太多？”

但现在，紧随其后的，第二个闪过科里亚金先生脑海的是愤怒，他一把坐起来，拍醒了苏洛先生，说道：“喂。”

苏洛先生还没睡着，很快便爬了起来。“怎么？”

“你在开玩笑吧？”科里亚金先生没头没脑地这么问。话一出口，他也感觉自己有些词不达意，便赶紧补上一句：“你在开玩笑吧，为什么要挑我来假结婚，你真的不是在体验生活？”

苏洛先生十分可恶地、装模作样地思考了一阵，磨蹭得让科里亚金先生想要把他的脑袋塞进榨汁机里。“你硬要说我是体验生活，也不是不能这么说。我对谈恋爱没什么兴趣，但如果硬要说有那么一个让我想跟他躺在同一张床上的人，那就是你，所以找你来体验一下新婚，不是很理所当然的么？”

“你怎么不找查尔斯·布兰登？”

“打个不恰当的比喻，你会想要和你的兄弟做爱么？”看到科里亚金先生惊恐的表情，苏洛先生摊了摊手，“看吧，我和查尔斯就是这种关系，我可不想和他睡在一起。”

话说完了，科里亚金先生却没再说话，一开始还为自己的能言善辩默默得意的苏洛先生有些疑惑了，他侧脸去看科里亚金先生的表情，却被一记下勾拳打倒在柔软的床垫上。一具身躯压上来、一双手掐住了他的脖子——科里亚金先生正坐在他的身上，脸黑得像工业革命时期的伦敦。

“伊利亚？”苏洛先生有些慌了。

“我警告你，你要是跟我耍什么把戏，我就把你的骨头打碎了熬成汤，喂给隔壁的狗。”科里亚金先生这么说。

小说家咽了咽唾液。“真有想象力，亲爱的，如果你把这个写成侦探小说，一定能……”

他的话没说完，科里亚金先生已经吻了上来。但与其说这是吻，不如说是啃咬，十足的俄国风格——恋爱像肉搏、欢爱像战争，好在苏洛先生一向热爱挑战，他很快迎上去，把手贴在科里亚金先生的颈后来回磨蹭起来，等到他吻累了，苏洛先生就接替上场。这期间的动作就像浪拍打着浪，或者风搅弄着风，里面总得有一些你来我往、互相应和的部分，否则只会像浪拍打岩石、风击打树叶。他们吻得像要契合到一起去，最后风平浪静时，都气喘吁吁的，像两条刚刚知道什么是溺水的人鱼。

“完美的晚安吻。”苏洛先生喃喃自语道。

科里亚金先生没理会这句话，他掐着雇主的脖子，恶狠狠地、像是在威胁又像是在虚张声势一样说道：“你听清楚了，我接受你的挑战，你别想耍我，你别想耍我。”

“我当然听清楚了，恐怖，所以你现在最好从我的身上下来，否则我可不能保证会发生些什么事情。”

科里亚金先生愣了两秒，然后突然意识到什么一样迅速从他身上下来，把自己裹进了被子里，末了还不忘说一句：“晚安。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”

苏洛先生悄悄起身了，科里亚金先生自然没有问他要去哪里。

 

第二天早晨醒来时，苏洛先生没料到，他睁开眼第一个看见的就是侧躺在他身旁的科里亚金先生。他的家政夫正用手支着脑袋，视线直直盯着他，就像在观察培养皿中的草履虫。他们对视好一会儿，就在苏洛先生以为自己仍在梦中时，科里亚金先生突然在他的额上吻了一下。

“早安，这是你要的早安吻。”

苏洛先生的眼睛一下瞪得老大，他拍拍自己的脸颊想要确认自己是不是处于现实，而家政夫已经拉开被子想要翻身下床。小说家赶紧拉住他的手，指指自己的脸颊说：“这里也要。”

科里亚金先生面无表情地看着他，似乎在无声地拒绝又似乎在考量他的认真程度，然后他叹了一口气，侧过身在小说家的脸颊亲了一下。

“满意了？”

“满意了，暂时。”

“那就给我快点起床。”

“起床干什么？”

“吃早餐，我们待会要去甲板上。”

“去甲板上？”

“我们要去看风景，”科里亚金先生斜眼看他，“你忘了？我们在假装谈恋爱。”

苏洛先生夸张地呛了一下，随后他边咳嗽边翻身起床，说道：“我现在就洗漱——”

三十分钟后，他们来到了甲板上。苏洛先生颇为喜欢和风日丽的海天景色，因此从船舱一走出来，他就感到明显的心情舒畅，就连科里亚金先生也察觉了他的心情变化。其他游客三三两两地在船舷旁走动、驻足，他们也走到船舷旁看景色。安静地待了好一会儿，科里亚金先生觉得现在是个说话的好时机了，于是他开口问道：“你构思好下一篇小说了？”

“什么？”苏洛先生的心思明显还没从欣赏海景中转移过来，“噢，当然没有，创作是需要时间酝酿的。”

“我听说你上一本小说写了游轮上的故事，这一次打算写续集？”

这下苏洛先生完全转了过来面对他。“你没看那一本？”

“没看。我不喜欢爱情小说，你之前的题材我比较有兴趣。”

“噢，‘爱情小说’——”苏洛先生拖长语调，这让科里亚金先生皱起眉头。

“我说错了？”

“没有，当然没有，的确是爱情小说……”

看苏洛先生把手臂支在扶手上拖着下巴，科里亚金先生赶紧开口打断他，因为他知道只要小说家做出那个动作，就是他要发表长篇大论的预兆。“接下来你肯定要说‘虽然是爱情小说，但里面并不仅仅谈论爱情，而是包含了深刻的寓意’这类的话。恕我直言，往自己脸上贴金可不是什么好习惯。”

“当然，亲爱的K，我是不会否认我喜欢往自己脸上贴金这一点的，但我也同样不会否认‘爱情小说不仅仅谈论爱情’这一点。只为写爱情的小说必定无趣，那里面得加上其他的东西才能吸引人心，就像做菜不能只有一个滋味一样，不是么？”

一席话说得科里亚金先生哑口无言，他张着嘴想要反驳，却没能想出有力的驳论，只好把头扭过去看海。好一会儿后，他才意识到自己又搞砸了——明明上甲板看风景是他想要让两人更亲近一点，现在却又回到了针锋相对的情况。科里亚金先生开足马力思考对策，手指握紧扶手，终于鼓足勇气再次扭过头朝他的雇主问道：“你现在想要吻我么？”

“什么？”苏洛先生吓到了。

“人们不都喜欢在美景前接吻么？如果我们在假扮伴侣，就应该多习惯一下这些。”

苏洛先生抬抬眉毛，没有提出反对意见。“好吧。”他说着，侧过身把手搭在了家政夫的颈后，把他温柔地拉下来、拉近自己，然后他们接吻。

这是个短暂的吻，但科里亚金先生感到他离开的时候，苏洛先生轻轻在他的下唇咬了一下，给他的唇部带来麻木的轻微痛感，跟被小虫蛰了一下差不了多少，但等他们分开之后，科里亚金先生却双颊发烫，必须迎着海风才能降温。他悄悄斜眼看苏洛先生，小说家的表情没什么变化，似乎依旧心情愉悦，他稍微宽慰，但又有些不安。

此前，他的安心都来自于苏洛先生惯常流露出的虚情假意。他自认理解这个人，明白他的薄情和滥情，也了解他的爱就像六岁孩童的爱一样稍纵即逝，因此他绝对没有爱上自己，只是出于对新奇和有趣的喜爱罢了。因此，尽管苏洛先生的爱如此轻浮，至少说明他对自己感兴趣，就有机会更近一步；但如果小说家坦言他爱上了他，那么好景不长，他马上就会像那些被他带回家的夏绿蒂、蒂尔达或者史蒂芬妮们一样，获得一个浅薄的“床伴”烙印，从此别想进入他的心。

科里亚金先生呼吸着，让自己冷静下来，想着是不是该再去哪逛一逛。他今早在苏洛先生起床前向餐厅订了一个能看见绝佳海景的位置，但现在离午餐时间还有距离，他们得找些事情消磨时间。正在家政夫为此苦思冥想时，小说家突然拉着他离开船舷、跑到了拐角。

“你又在干什么？”

“嘘——”小说家打断他，指指船舷边，“你看那是谁？”

家政夫定晴望去，船舷边摆着一排躺椅，他的好弟弟安德鲁正躺在上面晒太阳，旁边是那位查尔斯·布兰登先生，他们有说有笑，就像已经是一对老友。

“安德鲁？他怎么会和布兰登在一起？”科里亚金先生问道，“他昨晚出去之后今早才回来，还告诉我是因为忘记带钥匙又怕打扰我们，所以请服务台临时开了一个房间，原来他是和这个人待在一起？！”

苏洛先生的反应却大不相同：“天啊，他们在喝潘趣酒，查尔斯真会享受，我也想来一杯潘趣酒。”

“拿破仑·苏洛！”科里亚金先生叫道，“是你嫌安德鲁碍事所以串通那个布兰登支开我弟弟？你就是看准了他是布兰登的影迷所以才……”

“等等，安德鲁是布兰登的影迷？我可不知道这件事。”

“那他怎么会和布兰登待在一起！”

“我也很想知道，但是，恐怖，那是你的弟弟，知道最多的应该是你这个哥哥才对吧？”

科里亚金先生顿时语塞。见他百口莫辩的模样，苏洛先生不禁心软，又安慰道：“说不定他们只是碰巧遇上了。查尔斯之前见过安德鲁和我们在一起，也许是因为这样才会跟他搭话。”

“最好如此……”

“那么……你想不想跟踪他们？”

“什么？”

“跟踪他们，”苏洛先生用手指比了比躺在那里晒日光浴的两人，“看看他们到底在做什么。”

“一下就会被认出来的。”

但是苏洛先生这下露出了一个志在必得的表情。“别担心，我带了道具。”

 

多亏了苏洛先生无聊的爱好，他们做好充足的准备回到了甲板，但原先躺在那里晒日光浴的两人已经走了。询问过侍者之后，他们追着赶到溜冰场，正好看见科里亚金先生的好弟弟和演员先生一同滑冰。布兰登先生的滑冰技术拙劣，不停地在冰上打滑跌倒，安德鲁则游刃有余地在四周滑动。演员先生爬起来，又再一次摔倒，安德鲁把他拉起来，却又被他带着摔倒在地。正当科里亚金先生为这滑稽的场面忍俊不禁时，苏洛先生冒出了一句脏话。

“该死的，他在追求安德鲁。”他这么说道。

“什么？”科里亚金先生没明白过来。

“查尔斯在追安德鲁——他是个极限运动疯子，如果说他不会滑冰，那就等同于说我不会写字。”

科里亚金先生猛地转过头去看冰场里的两人，攀住扶手就想翻进冰场里，好在被苏洛先生一把拦住才没有过早暴露。他把自己情绪失控的家政夫拖到自己没人的地方，好等他冷静下来，但科里亚金先生迟迟没有恢复，他不停地往外冲，想去阻止自己的弟弟陷入深渊，苏洛先生只好从后面抱住他。

“伊利亚，伊利亚，别激动，你弟弟已经十八岁了，他知道怎么保护自己。”小说家这么劝说道，“再说了，查尔斯是成年人了，他会有分寸的。”

“你三十五岁了还总是把茶罐塞进洗碗机！你们两个根本不知道什么是分寸！我不止一次逮到你把避孕套冲进马桶了！那是不溶于水的你这个蠢货！”科里亚金先生这么喊道。

“嘿，我只是有点……嗯……有点健忘罢了！”小说家无力地辩驳道，“听我说，我们不该干预他们的事……”

“那我是不是该等着那位布兰登先生把我弟弟像块破布一样扔掉时再干预？嗯？”

“查尔斯可能是真心的！”

“‘可能’？就冲这个我就该揍得他再也不敢碰我弟弟！”

科里亚金先生又想往外冲，这回苏洛先生没拦住，可等科里亚金先生冲到冰场边时，却发现在他们争吵的期间，他的弟弟已经和演员一起消失了。这下他慌神了。苏洛先生适时地跑过来，宽慰道：“我们先去吃午饭吧。”

“吃午饭”这个词像个锥子一样钉入科里亚金先生的心，他这才突然想起自己在餐厅订了座，但现在计划全被打乱。当他们到达餐厅时，虽然座位旁的景色完美、餐点完美，但科里亚金先生就像焦虑的土拨鼠一样，用尖利的刀叉不断刮挠着瓷盘。苏洛先生则不辞辛劳地劝说他放宽心、放平心，不如欣赏美景。小说家先生自然也是有所不满的，他在心里把自己的好友骂了一遍——好不容易他的家政夫稍微开窍主动向他示好，竟然被这样一出打搅了，他怎么能不生气？

美味食之无味，接下来的一整天也乏善可陈。安德鲁和布兰登先生跑得没影。这天偏偏是上岛游玩，一船的游客都会到一个海岛上自由活动，活动范围扩大，他们当然更加找不到跟踪目标。晚上，当他们终于在海滩上看见安德鲁和布兰登先生时，科里亚金先生稍微冷静了。他们像两个犯罪分子一样偷偷跟在那两人身后，焦虑又担忧的哥哥这么说道：“安德鲁不会中招的，他对布兰登根本没有感觉。你看，他一点也不介意和他身体接触——以前安迪喜欢哪个女孩时，连别人的手都不敢碰一下。”

苏洛先生一边吸着椰子汁，一边索然无味地听着这样的解说。他找了个地方躺下，用巴拿马草帽遮住自己的脸，遮挡海滩上的篝火，留科里亚金先生趴在一旁拿着望远镜严密监视。他打起哈欠来，漫不经心地思索着应该怎么让自己的恋情步入正轨。这时，科里亚金先生突然拿开他的草帽，说：“快走，他们移动了。”

苏洛先生没动，他困顿地盯着科里亚金先生的眼睛，顺手把那顶草帽戴在家政夫头上，然后把他摁在了自己唇上。草帽的阴影遮住了他们的脸，小说家懒散地在他的唇上吸吮着，感觉他的睫毛正扫在自己眼皮上，感觉到他的唇纹正与自己的唇相互摩擦。这才是正经事——苏洛先生这么想。等终于吻够了，他放开自己的家政夫，这才问道：“你刚刚说什么？”

“没什么，我没说什么，”可怜的科里亚金先生从沙滩上爬起来，双颊像烈日下的沙滩一样烫，“我们赶紧回房间吧，我困了。”


	6. 与人争论纸杯的乐趣

游轮之旅结束了。在回家前，苏洛先生预定了一个餐厅，借着吃午餐的机会和安德鲁好好谈谈。苏洛先生到底是口才犀利，三言两语就问清了来龙去脉，而且在没有引起安德鲁警戒的情况下问出了他对布兰登先生的看法。不知道是幸事还是不幸，正像苏洛先生了解他的好友一样，科里亚金先生也了解他的弟弟，安德鲁的确对布兰登先生的追求一无所知，他认为是因为自己的好心帮助，演员先生才会在这几天里对他关心备至、带着他到处闲逛。只有一点引起了科里亚金先生的不满——安德鲁对布兰登先生的印象更好了，他表示，自己迫不及待要回家重温一遍《玫瑰之子》。

至于苏洛先生，他在回到自己的宅子后显得兴致高昂，当即就宣布自己有了灵感要开始写作，然后便钻进书房一个下午没出来。科里亚金先生在起居室里处理他们出游时寄到家里来的邮件和包裹、打扫卫生、准备晚餐。这个下午，他唯一一次看见苏洛先生，是在他出门找茶水时。晚餐时，小说家显得心不在焉，每当他在一边吃饭一边构思时就会是这副模样。这个晚餐吃得尤其漫长，主要是由于苏洛先生的漫不经心，他时不时嘟囔一阵，然后又慢吞吞地、以磁带慢放的速度把食物塞进嘴里。科里亚金先生原本想着好歹等他喝完汤自己再起身离开餐桌，谁知道就在他忍不住起身收拾的一瞬间，苏洛先生就揣着酒杯和面包逃回了书房。当晚，家政夫起床喝水，看见小说家站在没开灯的客厅里，手里拿着一副扑克。

“你在干什么？”他问道。

“我在想……”

“想什么？”

小说家开始嘟囔一些他听不清也听不懂的话，他仔细听了一阵，很快就决定抛下他，干脆地端着自己的水回房间了。第二天早晨，毫不意外地，家政夫是在书房找到自己的雇主的。那里有一张软塌和被褥，苏洛先生把自己蜷在被子里，睡得像一只冬眠的松鼠。科里亚金先生试探着踢了他两下也没醒，于是他蹲下来趁小说家熟睡时完成了早安吻的任务。

第五天时，小说家消停下来了，或者说，陷入了瓶颈。科里亚金先生一大早醒来时，看见他正穿着睡袍坐在花园里发呆。注意到家政夫起床，他从花园里回来，坐到餐桌前等着吃早餐，然后在科里亚金先生烤面包时吩咐道自己的面包要烤得焦脆，要涂上厚厚的黄油，要吃一个一切开蛋黄就会像“融化的金子”一样流出来的蛋，还要加上煎培根和酒。

科里亚金先生没理他，自顾自做着沙拉。他清楚如果小说家一大早就吃这些，不到一个小时就会嚷嚷着口渴，然后他又有借口吵着让自己煮柠檬茶给他了。但今天是采购日，科里亚金先生昨天就做好了计划，大半天都不会在家，所以也没有闲空给他做柠檬茶、薄荷茶、伯爵茶。可惜，小说家不会因此而消停，看到端上桌的是沙拉而不是煎培根时，他可怜巴巴地看着自己的家政夫，妄图说些什么扭转形势，但还没来得及说一个字就被先发制人的科里亚金先生用一个吻堵住了嘴。

“闭嘴，拿了你的早安吻就去吃饭。”

“遵命。”

小说家满意地吃完早餐回到书房。家政夫听见他又开始在键盘上敲敲打打，于是放心地出门了。当泰勒小姐打电话给他时，他正在市场里对番茄挑挑拣拣，但朋友的声音从电话里窜出来，让他不得不暂时停下手里的动作。

“伊利亚！你给苏洛施了什么魔法！他最近写出来的东西好得不像话！”

科里亚金先生一头雾水，手里还拿着一只红彤彤的番茄。“我没施什么魔法……”

“不管怎么样，继续保持！爱你！”泰勒小姐把电话挂了，听着突然切入的忙音声，科里亚金先生好几秒才反应过来。

当天，苏洛先生风平浪静、一切正常，唯一让家政夫闹心的只有他再次从在洗碗机里找到了茶罐和洋芋片。但是晚上，当科里亚金先生洗漱完毕准备上床时，苏洛先生拉住他说：“伊利亚，来我的房里一趟吧，我有件事想跟你谈谈。”摸不着头脑的家政夫穿着睡衣过去了，看见小说家十分严肃地坐在他的沙发上，说：“我有个提议。”

“什么提议？”

“我们换到同一张床上睡吧。”

科里亚金先生的第一个反应是抄起桌上的书往苏洛先生的脑袋瓜子上抽过去。

“伊利亚？”小说家吃痛地叫起来。

“说，”科里亚金先生命令道，“你在打什么主意？”

“我……我不过是想和自己的丈夫睡在同一张床上罢了……”

“你在发什么疯，我们是在契约结婚，不是真的结婚。”

“我们不是在尝试着恋爱么？”苏洛先生有些委屈地问。

“那是为了演戏给安德鲁看，现在我们不用装了。”

“可我是认真的。而且你对我没有哪怕一点点感觉么？”

“你最好趁早闭嘴，否则我就要继续打人了。”

苏洛先生皱起眉头来。“为什么？因为我说对了，所以你就要教训我？”

“因为我早就警告你，别对我耍花招。”

“我能耍什么花招？”

“你能耍的花招多了去了，我可没有本事全部数出来。我告诉过你，别把我当做你的史蒂芬妮们，我是不会上当的。”

家政夫突然把那本可怜的书扔下，然后转身出了房间。

 

房子里的气氛降至冰点，在查尔斯·布兰登先生登门拜访之后更是降到了零下。苏洛先生恹恹地走出书房见客，科里亚金先生则克制着自己下毒的欲望泡了一壶红茶放到茶几上。放下茶壶后，他赶着出门去参加一个没必要参加的农夫集市，以此逃避与那两个闹心的人待在同一个屋檐下。当他回来时，苏洛先生正坐在起居室里喝着冷掉的茶，他走过去把壶里的冷茶倒掉，顺手给他换上一壶热茶，甚至没有想到他们正在冷战。

“布兰登有没有说到安迪的事情？”科里亚金先生问。

“想知道的话，你应该留下来用自己的耳朵听，否则我可能会耍花招对你撒谎，不是么？”苏洛先生的表情看不出生气与否，但他没碰那壶重新泡好的茶。杯子里的冷茶沉到了底，像蛰伏的阴霾一样随着灯光浮浮沉沉。

科里亚金先生控制住自己的情绪，说：“我们说的不是同一件事。”

苏洛先生像是没听到他的话一样，自顾自地这么说道：“在你眼里，我和查尔斯都是一个类型，对么？”

“对。”

“那么，你愿意在我家工作那么久，而且愿意同我假结婚，是为什么？”

“因为这都是工作。而且我早就说过了，是为了钱。”

“噢，”苏洛先生拉长音调，“所以说，因为钱，你做了许多分外的事，即使我没有给你付钱。包括那个愚蠢的早安吻和晚安吻。”

科里亚金先生没有回话。

“我说过，婚姻对我来说是一辈子的事，虽然我用了契约婚姻这样的借口，但我只是想要把你留下来而已。伊利亚，我希望你能重新考虑一下我说的话。”

苏洛先生朝他笑了笑，然后起身，把他的家政夫和那壶热茶、那杯冷茶一起留在了起居室里。

 

“原来你不知道么？”

咖啡店里，泰勒小姐端着咖啡，唇上抹着砖红色的口红，那是她在上班时间专用的颜色——她是从办公室里溜出来的。

“苏洛的父母很早就离婚了，他是被外祖母养大的。所以他不相信婚姻也很正常。”

她手上抹着抹茶色的指甲油，让科里亚金先生不由自主地联想到苏洛先生那个布满绿色菱格的抱枕、带着绿色条纹的睡衣、用绿色腰封装饰的书。这让他有些反胃，他说不清这是因为自己不能克制的联想还是因为联想对象的不恰当。

“所以，你们果然出了什么问题，最近几天苏洛交过来的稿子惹得我们办公室里的女孩子都哭了。伊利亚，现在只有你能拯救这本小说了。”泰勒小姐把咖啡杯磕到桌上，严肃认真地说道。

“我？我能做什么？”

“你能做的事情多得是，但是我给你一个最佳选择——回家去，跟他好好谈一谈。”

“谈什么？”

“谈谈你的感受。”

 

“所以你就来找我了？”安德鲁这么问道。看到他的哥哥点头，他挠了挠头发，说：“我可不是苏洛先生。”

“说说看你的看法就好。”

“我的看法？你结婚了我总归来说还是开心的，而且你们两个的确很合适，我从来没见过谁为了和你争辩一个纸杯而买了超市里所有类型的纸杯做比较。”

科里亚金先生几乎忘记了这件事。但说到底，那不过是他们争辩的无关紧要的小事的其中之一。他们争辩过的事情数不胜数，包括牙刷、剃刀、唇膏、毛巾，甚至洋芋片。更可笑的是，他们把这些当做研究一样严肃，会为之准备茶水和笔记，端端正正地坐在桌子面前一条一条进行辩论，直到得出一个结果。

“那只是他没事找事罢了……”科里亚金先生嘟囔道。

“至少我不愿意和别人讨论无聊的纸杯，除非我非常喜欢这个人，和他讨论任何事都有趣。”

科里亚金先生沉默下来。安德鲁看见他的表情，拿起他面前的杯子，说：“看来我不用给你倒茶了，你很快就会回去了。”

话音刚落，他看见自己的哥哥突然站起身，认真严肃地说道：“我得回去了，如果我不在那里，谁知道他会不会又把洋芋片和茶罐塞到洗碗机里。”

 

科里亚金先生回到家时，小说家正在洗碗机里找茶罐。家政夫冲过去，一把抓住了他的手。

“告诉过你很多遍了，我把茶罐放在了左边柜子的上面那一格。”

小说家朝他眨眨眼睛，似乎在等他的下一句话。

“我最后告诉你一遍，不许再把奇怪的东西放进洗碗机里。下次如果你再被我抓到，你就手洗一个月的餐具。”

小说家还是不说话，直直看着他。奇怪得很，明明苏洛先生还一句话没讲，科里亚金先生却已经开始手心出汗了，他们的皮肤贴在一起，散发出潮湿的热量。

“苏洛，你听清楚了没有？”

苏洛先生转了转眼珠子，说：“今晚可以吃意式烩面么？”

“可以。”

科里亚金先生松了一口气的同时，小说家又问道：“今晚我能和你一起睡么？”

家政夫的脸色瞬间晴转阴。

“不行！”


	7. 意外成形和意外目睹的故事

夏末，苏洛先生的宅子做了一番修整。他们置办了新家具，将主卧从单人卧室变成双人卧室，添加一个书房，空出一间客房。苏洛先生对此十分满意，科里亚金先生却稍有不满。因为到头来，打理房间的人还是他，而多出一间书房意味着他又要多多操心。只可惜，这一次他没什么立场向苏洛先生抱怨，因为那件新书房属于他，而得了好处的人再大肆抱怨就显得不近人情和无理取闹了。

这天，趁着苏洛先生外出，科里亚金先生决定好好打扫一下小说家那个乱糟糟的书房。在整理书桌时，他注意到了一份草稿。那是苏洛先生正在写的小说，他习惯在完成初稿后将所有文字打印出来，在上面做修改后再录入电脑。

科里亚金先生拿起那份稿件，随意看了两眼。上面是他熟悉的字体——倾斜的花体字、用横线直接划掉的废句、用对话框添加的语句、摘抄在旁边的信息和资料……苏洛先生的草稿总是写得满满当当，就像他满脑子的奇思妙想一样。

科里亚金先生一惊，为自己脑中冒出的“奇思妙想”这个词所震惊了。此前，他对此惯用的形容词是“胡思乱想”。从什么时候开始，贬义的“胡思乱想”被褒义的“奇思妙想”取代了，他也没意识到。为了抛开这个无聊的问题，他低下头想要仔细看那份草稿，然而看着看着，他却觉得故事中的人物越来越眼熟——

“他的金发总是梳得整整齐齐的，近乎六尺半的身高让他鹤立鸡群。他就像是金子打成的，在他的眼里熠熠生辉，可他又像星星一样不近人情、躲躲闪闪的，害怕被其他的星体靠近。他呼吸、他喘气，他像鸟禽一样小心翼翼地庇护自己，如果伸手触摸他的头发，他会发出不满的嘟囔。他希望可以用熬煮热可可和牛奶的锅把他烤化，好在他的心里面添加蜂蜜和铂金，让他变得稍微可以触碰，但这只是个稍纵即逝的念头，因为他连同他的难以触碰一起爱着他……”

那是被手写添上去的一段，夹在两位主角的互相凝视之间。苏洛先生在写下这串匆忙的字体时也许揣摩过许多次，最后才决定把头一个跳入脑中的词语写下来，为了抢在勇气消失之前让字句成形，他只能抛弃工整。

科里亚金先生没能读完那份手稿，他匆匆丢下它，逃出了书房。两分钟后，他悄悄回来，把稿件放回原处，就像从没看过它一样，只是，很可惜，他已经很难忘记那里面的语句了——

他觉得自己已经被加入了蜂蜜和铂金。


End file.
